


Friends Until The End

by sammycte



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Thriller, jooheon - Freeform, maybe idk, minhyuk - Freeform, not a smut sadly, psycho jooheon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammycte/pseuds/sammycte
Summary: Minhyuk has always known that there was something a little… off about his best friend Jooheon. He never really let it bother him because at the end of the day, Jooheon was the one person who understood him the most. But things started getting a little too weird for Minhyuk, he wondered if he really knew his best friend the way his best friend knew him.





	Friends Until The End

“YES FINALLY, A BREAK FROM ALL THIS STRESS!” Minhyuk yelled out to the hallway. This won him a few judgemental looks and a few nods from students passing by. He unlocked his phone and proceeded to Face Time the one person he planned to spend most of his winter break with.  
“Yo Jooheon, meet me at my car so we can head out.”  
“Alright bro see you there.”

Minhyuk was getting impatient waiting for Jooheon. Ugh this dude walks so fucking slow, the car is already warmed up. Bored, he decided to watch some videos on his phone. Knocking on his car window snaps him out of his focus on his phone in front of him.  
“Jesus dude, you scared the crap out of me.”  
Jooheon laughs, “Well I’m sorry you were to focused on your porn to realize I was standing outside waiting for you to unlock your damn doors.”  
“Why do you always think I’m watching porn, you only caught me one time and it was your fault for just busting into my room like that.”  
Jooheon gave him an “I’m not judging” face and pulled out his packet of cigarettes.  
“You mind if I smoke? Long day.”  
“Go ahead, so first we are gonna stop by my house to leave our stuff and get my bong. Then we will go to our spot and smoke a bowl or two. Sound good?”  
“Yeah, I haven’t smoked weed in so long dude, I might be done after the first bowl.”  
“Pfft, pussy.”  
Jooheon punched a laughing Minhyuk in the arm before proceeding to throw his cigarette out the window and rolling it back up.  
“Anyways, what took you so long to get out of the school? I know you walk slow and that your on the other side of the school but damn.”  
Minhyuk noticed Jooheon smiling slyly to himself.  
“Uh I just had to take care of something first.”  
Minhyuk decided to let it go. He pulled up to his house and Jooheon decided to wait in the car while he got what he needed. When Minhyuk finally got back with the stuff, he pulled out the driveway and started their 20 minute drive to an abandoned building. 

Sitting at the top of the building, finishing their second bowl, Minhyuk and Jooheon layed on the cold concrete. This was actually a pretty normal thing for them. It’s what they usually do when they get days off, or when one of them is having a very long week. They’ve been coming to this building since freshman year to smoke or just hang out.  
“Dude we are gonna have to hang out here for a while, I think I’m a little too high to drive right now.”  
“I don’t mind, it’s not like I want to go home right now anyways.”  
“Fuck just spend the night, we can order some food and watch movies or something.”  
“It’s okay, I actually have somethings I need to do. I just want to chill for a while first.”  
Minhyuk just watched Jooheon who looked like he was thinking pretty deep about something.  
“Hey are you okay man? You look like you’ve got a lot on your mind.”  
Jooheon looked at him, “No, I think I got a little too high as well.”  
Minhyuk knows Jooheon is lying to him, but decides not to pry into it. Jooheon has never been the kind of person to talk about his feelings. Although he wishes Jooheon would just talk to him, he respects Jooheon’s decision.  
The boys are snapped out of their thoughts when Minhyuk’s phone starts ringing. He picks it up to see who’s calling and then answers.  
“Hey mom. I’m at the nature reserve with Jooheon.”  
Jooheon laughs when he hears Minhyuk’s mom yelling at him through the phone. Minhyuk’s face turns annoyed and he rolls his eyes, but he answers in his normal voice.  
“Sorry I forgot to text you when I got out of school, and when I came to the nature reserve. Alright. Bye.”  
Minhyuk lets out an annoyed sigh and mutters out:  
“Thanks for killing my high mommy dearest.”  
Jooheon giggles, “What did she tell you ?”  
“Oh yeah like you could hear her, she was screaming loud enough for the whole city to hear. Anyways I think I’m good to drive after that, let’s go.”  
Minhyuk stands up first and goes to the car, then Jooheon followed.

“Isn’t it crazy how we’ve been going their since 9th grade and no one else even knows about it?”  
Minhyuk never thought of that before.  
“Yeah that is pretty crazy that only we go there, you would’ve expected other students know about it by now.”  
“You could hide anything there and no one would even know.”  
“I guess, I mean what exactly would you want to hide there though? It’s a 20 minute drive, there is nothing I would want to hide that bad that I would drive 20 minutes for.”  
Jooheon just shrugged and turned the music back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh, okay so I really am looking forward to writing more of this story. I'm not completely sure where I'm going with this yet but I have a good idea. If you are looking forward to future chapters, let me know in the comments (':


End file.
